About You and Unchanging Destiny
by star yoori
Summary: "Hei, Heenim, apa kau percaya takdir?."  "Tidak."/  heechul yang tetap memegang teguh pesan hankyung padanya. bagaimana akhir cerita mereka?. Hanchul fanfic, warning inside... RnR plis?


(SONGFIC: ABOUT YOU AND UNCHANGING DESTINY / HANCHUL / 1S / ROMANCE, ANGST / T)

TITLE : ABOUT YOU AND UNCHANGING DESTINY

GENRE : ROMANCE, ANGST, SHOUNEN AI

RATING : T

LENGTH : ONESHOOT

AUTHOR : 'STAR' YOORI

CASTS : - KIM HEECHUL aka HEECHUL SUPER JUNIOR

-TAN HANGENG aka HANKYUNG SUPER JUNIOR

DISCLAIMER : STORY AND PLOT ARE MINE. THE SONG IS AVRIL LAVIGNE'S. CASTS ARE BELONG

THEMSELVES

SONG THEME : THERE YOU'LL BE by FAITH HILL

A/N : Spc untk yang req Hanchul… one more amazing song yang saya jadiin songfic.

Happy reading minnaa~ ^^

WARNING : GEJE, ABAL. TYPO BERTEBARAN, SALAH ALIH BAHASA (?), BORING KUADRAT, SHO-AI!

"_**Hei, Heenim, apa kau percaya takdir?."**_

"_**Tidak."**_

"_**Waeyo?."**_

"_**Takdir bisa berubah, Han. Kenyataanlah yang tidak.**_

_**Selama Tuhan masih memberi kita hari untuk dijalani. Berarti Ia mengizinkan kita untuk merubah takdir dengan usaha."**_

"_**Kau… percaya pada Tuhan?."**_

"_**Tidak. Tapi,**_

_**Untuk yang satu itu aku percaya."**_

•••••••••••••••

STAR PRESENTS…

"ABOUT YOU AND UNCHANGING DESTINY"

STAR YOORI ©2011

SUPER JUNIOR ©SM ENTERTAINTMENT

•••••••••••••••

_**[When I think back on these times…**_

_**And the dreams we left behind…**_

_**I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get…**_

_**To have you in my life…]**_

"HANKYUNG!."

Heechul terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Dengan wajah pucat bergelimang keringat dingin. Jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia bermimpi buruk.

Tentang namja itu…

Namja yang kini berada jauh darinya…

Namja yang seharusnya terlelap di ranjang tepat di samping tempatnya kini…

Namja itu…

"Han…"

Masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya satu-satu. Memegang keningnya dengan telapak tangan yang sebenarnya sama-sama dingin.

"Aku takut…

.

.

.

.

.

Takut sekali…"

•••••••••••••••

"_**Han, apa impianmu?."**_

"_**Aku?. Aku ingin ikut SuShow lagi…"**_

"_**Hah?"**_

"_**Ya… aku ingin ada di panggung SuShow bersama-sama kalian. Sampai aku tidak mampu lagi…"**_

"_**Sampai kapan itu?."**_

"_**Heenim, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?."**_

"_**TIdak. Aku hanya…**_

_**Ah, sudahlah..."**_

…_**..**_

"KIM HEECHUL!. Demi Tuhan! Bisakah kau—"

Leeteuk terdiam menahan amarah ketika tangan mungil Yesung memegang bahunya lembut. Berusaha meredam apapun yang ingin diledakkan oleh sang Leader.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jaga emosimu…"

Sungguh kejadian langka. Seorang Park Jungsoo berteriak di depan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Sedangkan yang jadi tersangka penyulut kemarahan Leeteuk hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Bisakah, Chulie… SuShow tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Bisakah kau dengarkan penjelasan koreografer?."

Lirih Leeteuk yang mulai melunak. Ditatapnya dongsaeng pertamanya itu dalam-dalam. Mencoba membaca apapun yang sedang dirasakan Heechul. Untuk yang kelima kalinya hari ini, Heechul tak mendengarkan celotehan koreografer yang kesal mengatur posisinya.

"Hnn."

Hanya berdeham kecil lalu melirik sang koreografer.

"Aku dengar semua yang kau katakan, Jung-ssi. Dipojok lalu bertukar tempat dengan Siwon. Dance di panggung utama lalu jalan ke barat. Bagian refrain kembali ke tengah lalu dance seperti biasa. Battle dance lalu dilanjutkan solo tiap member. Aku akan hubungi dancer dan mengatur jadwal pertemuan seperti yang kau perintahkan tadi. Apa itu cukup?."

Tanya Heechul setelah tanpa jeda mengucapkan kembali apa yang barusan dijelaskan sang koreografer. Pak Jung hanya menggangguk setengah tak percaya. 'Jadi sedari tadi dia memang mendengarkan?.'

"Aku pergi."

Heechul meraih tas dan kunci mobilnya lalu meninggalkan ruang koreo. Tak memperdulikan teriakan Siwon yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal. Hingga salah seorang lagi berteriak…

"KAU BEGINIPUN HANKYUNG HYUNG TAK AKAN PULANG!."

Seketika Heechul berhenti, tangannya yang memegang knop pintu membatu.

Semua member Super Junior yang lain hanya terdiam merasakan suasana tak bersahabat itu.

Heechul menoleh kearah sang magnae yang barusan berteriak.

"Kau…"

Sorot mata Heechul menajam menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya sengit. Tangannya yang putih bersih mulai memerah karena meremas tali ransel di pundak kanannya.

"Jangan sok tahu."

Lanjut heechul yang semakin membuat emosi Kyuhyun membuncah.

"KAU MENGHINDARI KENYATAAN, HYUNG!"

Teriak Kyuhyun tak terelakan. Seketika Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangan lead dancer pengganti Hankyung itu. Heechul tersenyum sinis…

"Persetan. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang itu."

Ucapnya singkat lalu berbalik dan membanting pintu.

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di lantai ruang koreo. Sungguh sebenarnya ia tak ingin bersikap sekasar itu, Para member suju yang lain hanya dapat mengela nafas. Tanpa mengetahui, dibalik pintu yang dibanting tadi. Sesosok namja cantik terisak pelan memegangi dadanya yang remuk.

•••••••••••••••

_**[When I look back on these days…**_

_**I look and see your face…**_

_**You were right there for me…]**_

"_**Heenim… aku pergi…"**_

"…"

"_**Heenim, kumohon…"**_

"…"

"_**Chulie…"**_

"…"

"_**KIM HEECHUL!. Bisa kau tatap aku sekali saja?. Mungkin setelah ini kau bisa bebas dariku!. Mungkin selamanya kau tak perlu melihat wajahku lagi. Tapi kumohon, Heenim… untuk yang terakhir…"**_

"…"

"_**Heechulie…"**_

"…"

"_**Rella…"**_

"…"

"_**Arraseo. Good bye."**_

_**-BRAKKKK!**_

…

…

_**...**_

"_**Han…**_

_**Hankyung…**_

_**Kumohon…**_

_**Jangan katakan…"**_

…_**.**_

Heechul memeluk lututnya semakin erat. Sekelebat kenangan terakhirnya bersama Hankyung mendobrak keras. Begitu kerasnya hingga Heechul seakan terjatuh. Dalam… semakin dalam…

"_**Chulie…"**_

Terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Suara Hankyung yang terdengar begitu tersiksa untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Heechul bukan ingin menyiksanya…

"Bukan begitu, Hannie…"

Dan sekali lagi, bulir-bulir airmata menemani isakkannya yang semakin keras. Heechul menangis, terisak kencang memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

"Han.. hh-han… kyung…"

Airmata yang membanjir menorehkan segores luka lagi dihatinya. Telah berapa banyak luka yang terpatri?. Berapa lagi?.

"HAAANNNNN!."

Frustasi atas luka dan ketidakberdayaan yang menekannya. Keras… semakin keras…

Menyalahkan ketidakberdayaanya merubah takdir ini!

Demi Tuhan Heechul juga tak ingin.

Ia tak ingin…

"Han…

Aku tidak mengerti tentang hal ini…

Tentangmu, tentang takdir ini…

Kenapa tak bisa kuubah?

You're the only one…

You're the only one destiny…

That I couldn't change…"

Andai saat itu Hankyung tahu… alasan Heechul enggan menatapnya. Alasan heechul enggan mendengarkannya sebelum berpisah…

"Aku tak ingin itu jadi yang terakhir, Han…

Kau bilang 'untuk yang terakhir'.

Kenapa… aku takut sekali…

Saat itu, kumohon….

Han….

Kumohon jangan katakan…

Kumohon jangan pergi…"

•••••••••••••••

Donghae mendengus pelan. Dilempar ponselnya sembarangan lalu ditenggelamkannya wajah tampan itu ke sofa. Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya kencang, menatap keputusasaan roommatenya

"Eottokhae?"

Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung menghambur, duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"Nihil!."

Ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tetap tak bisa dihubungi…"

Kyuhyun ikut mendengus kesal. Sementara Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati kini melirik namja yang tengah menatap layar TV. Sama sekali tak terlihat mendengarkan perbincangan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Heechul hyung…"

Bisik Yesung, namun masih terdengar di telinga Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Hnn."

"Apa Hankyung hyung sama sekali tak menghubunginu?."

Sejurus kemudian Heechul melirik Yesung tajam. Tampak keengganan untuk terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Ani."

"Jincayo?."

"Kenapa kau memaksa?."

"Aku hanya bertanya, hyung."

Jawab Yesung tenang. Heechul mengerang lalu melempar remote sembarangan dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Heechul hyung."

Panggil Yesung lagi. Heechul tak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kim Heechul, Hankyung hyung kecelakaan."

-DEEGGGG!

Heechul mematung ditempatnya.

"Hyung!. Apa maksudmu?."

Tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata yang membelalak. Sementara 2 lead dancer lain hanya dapat menganga.

"Apa maksudmu, Kim Jongwoon?."

Tanya Heechul tanpa berbalik. Dengan nada bicara sedingin es.

Yesung menunduk sambil memegang pelipisnya.

"Tadi aku diberitahu, Zhoumi. Ia pun baru tahu setelah mendesak manajer Hankyung hyung. Bahkan media massa pun tidak tahu."

Heechul masih diposisinya.

"Astaga…"

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Berita yang mendadak ini masih sulit untuk ia cerna. Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling memandang lalu menatap Heechul yang memunggungi mereka.

"Heechul hyung…

Apa yang akan kau lakukan?."

"Tentu saja kita akan ke China!."

Seru Kyuhyun sesaat setelah pertanyaan Donghae tadi.

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Kita dilarang berhubungan dengan Hankyung hyung lagi."

"Lalu kenapa?. Kita tidak bisa menelan bulat-bulat perintah macam itu. Kita harus tahu kondisi Hankyung hyung!."

"Kyuu…"

"Apa kau sudah hubungi Zhoumi lagi, hyung?"

Tanya Eunhyuk pada Yesung yang masih menunduk. Tidak menggubris perdebatan kecil Kyuhyun-Donghae.

"Ya. Tapi gagal. Aku juga tak mengerti,"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya lemah. Bulir airmata tampak menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Eunhyuk bergeming mengusap punggung sang lead vocal pelan.

"Heechul hyung… mian…"

Ucap Yesung. Suara baritonnya mulai bergetar.

"Untuk apa…"

Balas Heechul masih dengan intonasi yang begitu dingin.

"Mian… karena aku…

.

.

firasatku benar-benar buruk, hyung…"

•••••••••••••••

_**[Well you showed me how it feels…**_

_**To fee**__**l the sky within my reach…**_

_**And I always will remember all…]**_

"_**Heenim… apa kau rindu padaku?"**_

"_**Ya… kapan kau pulang ke dorm?"**_

"_**Hahaha… entahlah, masih ada beberapa acara, Rella…**_

_**SuJu M kan sibuk… kkk~"**_

"_**Dan Heenim pun terlupakan…"**_

"_**Hahaha… jealous?."**_

"_**Aku tidak bercanda, Han."**_

"_**… tutup matamu…"**_

"_**Ha?. Ok**__**…"**_

"_**Dengar baik-baik ya…"**_

"_**Hmm…"**_

"_**Apa aku ada disisimu saat ini?."**_

"_**Tentu saja tidak, bodoh."**_

"_**Kau dengar aku?."**_

"_**Yaa.."**_

"_**Patri baik-baik di telinga, hati dan memorimu, Cinderella…"**_

"…"

"_**Remember that…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Wo Ai Ni. Wherever, whenever I Am."**_

…_**.**_

-bruggggg!

Heechul terduduk di lantai. Bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya keras-keras. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kencang. Hingga sedikit demi sedikit cairan merah anyir mengalir.

"Han…"

Sudah berapa kali ia menangis sambil menyebut nama itu. Berapa lama lagi ia harus menanggung luka dan rasa bersalah yang begitu berat?."

Hancur sudah. Heechul menangis lagi. Pertahanannya hancur lagi.

"Yesungie pasti bohong. Hankyung…kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Menutup matanya perlahan-lahan… hanya ketika seperti ini ia boleh terlihat lemah… hanya saat tak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan…

Sepotong kenangan Hankyung yang tertinggal…

_**[The strength you gave to me…**_

_**Your love made me make it through…**_

_**I owe so much to you…**_

_**You were right there for me…]**_

Membuka telinganya lebar-lebar. Menyiapkan hatinya sedemikian rupa… menguak kembali memori ketika Hankyung berucap…

Ketika itu saat ia merasakan rasa yang sama…

Rindu dan khawatir…

ketika itu…

"_**Wo Ai Ni."**_

•••••••••••••••

_**[Cause I always saw you in my light, my strength…**_

_**And I wanna thank you now for all the ways…]**_

"**Heenim…"**

"…"

"**Begitu lelahnya kah?."**

"**Hnn."**

"**Aku ingin bicara… umm~ agak penting, sih."**

"**Mwo."**

"**Ak—, ah, aku mungkin… mmm—"**

"**Apa sih, Beijing?. Lama, deh."**

"**Aku mungkin akan keluar dariiii… ah, sudahlah, kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah dulu…"**

"**Hah~ dasarr."**

"**Hehehe… Heenim?."**

"…"

"**Heenim?. Kau sudah tidur?."**

"…"

"**Sudah tidur, y****a…**

…

…

…

…

**Heenim…**

**Kau harus kuat dari sekarang…**

**Jika harus tanpa Hankyung yang menjadikanmu Cinderella hatinya…**

**Bertahanlah demi aku…**

**Heenim…**

**Mianhe****…"**

…**.**

"Hiks~…"

Heechul menangis dalam tidurnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Kulitnya yang seputih susu semakin pucat. Mimpi-mimpi buruk itu semakin menekannya. Memainkan kesempatan dengan memanfaatkan kondisi Heechul yang sedang buruk—sangat buruk.

"_**Rella…"**_

"Hikss~"

"_**Heenim…"**_

"HANKYUNG!."

Terbangun dengan sangat tidak nyaman. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Jantungnya kembali berdentum terlampau kencang. Mimpi apa, Cinderella?.

"Jangan sakit, Han. Chebal~…"

Masih belum mau berkompromi dengan airmata sebening berlian. Terus saja mengalir deras tanpa penghalang. Heechul memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Berbalut kaos putih lengan panjang yang tipis. Heechul bahkan tidak lagi merasakan dinginnya angin malam.

Tanpa Hankyung… baginya semua sama saja. Tanpa rasa. Organ-organnya seolah mati. Hanya bibir dan hatinya yang terus menggumamkan nama namja itu.

"Hankyung…

Katakan padaku kau baik-baik saja…

KATAKAN!"

Berteriak memecah heningnya malam. Tanpa takut para member lain akan mendengarnya. Karena nyatanya tak ada yang terbangun. Tubuh yang terlampau lelah tak sanggup lagi merespon keadan diluar mimpi-mimpi mereka.

Tubuh Heechul bergetar hebat. Memegangi kepalanya yang berdengung, memaksanya mengingat semua perkataan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya tadi siang.

"_**Heechul hyung, kita harus ke Taiwan sekarang."**_

"_**Hyung, apa kau tak peduli lagi pada Han gege?."**_

"_**Hyung, hentikan tingkahmu sekarang juga. Kau seperti anak kecil!. Relakan keputusan Hankyung hyung. Buka matamu lebar-lebar!. Apa kau sudah melupakan semua kenangan bersamanya hingga kau benar-benar tidak peduli seperti saat ini?."**_

"_**Chulie hyung… percaya Tuhan pasti melindungi Hangeng hyung… tapi saat ini kita harus terbang ke Taiwan. Mungkin saja dengan bertemu kita Hangeng hyung bisa lebih baik…"**_

"Hhhhh…. Stop it!."

Meremas rambutnya frustasi. Matanya semakin memerah sejalan dengan airmata yang tak mau berhenti. Ia sungguh tak peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangnya. Ia biarkan orang-orang menebak jalan pikirannya, membiarkan cemoohan dan tuduhan yang tiada habisnya. Heechul tak akan menjelaskan. Tak perlu. Toh, tak akan merubah apapun. Yang ia tahu… saat ini, yang ia inginkan untuk mendengar penjelasannya hanyalah Hankyung seorang. Yang lain tidak penting. 

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Hannie?."

_**...**_

"**Heenim, dengar…**

**Aku akan keluar dari Super Junior."**

"**… sekarang kau semakin pintar melawak, Han."**

"**Heenim, look into my eyes. Do you find my lies there?. You have to understand. This is my final. Enough and over."**

"**H—han… stop joking!. It's not funny anymore. What the hell you talking about?."**

"**Heenim, lihat aku!. Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?.**

**Turuti aku. Jangan susul aku ke Taiwan, mengerti?."**

"…"

"**Apapun yang terjadi, Heenim. Apapun!."**

"…"

"**Ini demi kau, aku dan Super Junior. Jangan ke Taiwan untuk menemuiku."**

…

"Andai kau disini saat ini…

Sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Han?

Katakan padaku…

Katakan aku harus bagaimana…"

_**[You were right there for me…**_

_**You were right there for me…**_

_**Always….]**_

•••••••••••••••

"Ada apa ini?."

Heechul menatap heran pada ke-9 bandmatenya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Chulie…"

Suara sang leader mengalun pelan mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu. Heechul melangkah dan duduk di kursi kosong paling pojok.

"Wae?."

Leeteuk menahan nafasnya sedetik lalu menatap mata dongsaeng tertuanya itu.

"Kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke Taiwan besok."

Heechul tak bergeming. Matanya menatap tajam mata hyungnya. Lalu beredar memandang dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang tertunduk lemah. Kecuali satu…

"Keputusan kami sudah bulat, hyung."

Heechul menatap sang magnae yang sedari tadi mengangkat wajahnya dan menusukan pandangan tak mengenakkan.

"Benarkah…"

Ucap Heechul dingin. Dengan wajah stoic yang kini jadi trademarknya selepas Hankyung pergi—kecuali di depan kamera tentu saja.

"Ya. Dan aku ingin bukan hanya kami… tapi kita."

Heechul melirik Leeteuk yang barusan berujar. Tersenyum sinis lalu meneguk air putih dari mug yang dibawanya dari dapur.

"Ani. Kita tidak boleh berhubungan lagi dengannya."

Ucap Heechul dengan penekanan di kata terakhir. Ryeowook yang mulai risih dengan atmosfer di sekelilingnya angkat bicara.

"Hyung, mana Heechul hyung yang kukenal?."

Heechul menatap dingin ke arah Ryeowook yang menatapnya penuh… khawatir?.

"Aku ingin Chulie hyung-ku dikembalikan…"

Ratap Ryeowook yang mulai menangis. Sungmin yang berada tepat disisi kanannya memeluk eternal magnae itu lembut. Heechul mengerang pelan. Merasa dipojokkan.

"Apa kau pikir manajer hyung akan mengizinkan?."

"Tentu tidak."

Jawab Siwon yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya, diikuti member lain. Heechul mengernyit.

"Jadi…"

"Ya. Kita kabur."

Heechul terkekeh sarkastik.

"Kalian benar-benar mulai gila. KITA DALAM MASA PROMOSI!."

"DAN HANKYUNG DALAM MASA TERBERATNYA. DIA KOMA HEECHUL!"

Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi hingga lupa mengucapkan kata 'Hyung' setelah nama dua orang itu.

Heechul menutup matanya sejenak lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Dan setelah ini, kalian yang akan mati. Sooman tak akan membiarkan kalian hidup."

-PRAANGGGGGG!

Heechul melempar mugnya ke dinding lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

"Jangan tanggung bebanmu sendirian, hyung."

Ucapnya lantang. Heechul berdiri sejenak di depan pintu kamarnya yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah.

"Jangan buat dirimu menderita lebih jauh lagi."

Lanjut Sungmin tanpa meneteskan airmata sedikitpun meski suaranya mulai gemetar.

-BRAGGGGG!

Sekali lagi, pintu kamar itu ditutup dengan kasarnya.

"Kenapa jadi begini…"

Bisik Shindong lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Apa maksudmu Sungmin, hyung?."

Tanya Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Donghae dan Yesung. Sungmin menatap mata bulat Eunhyuk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah dia berubah semenjak Hankyung hyung pergi, Hyukkie…"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pasti diikuti Donghae.

"Dia benar-benar benci pada Hankyung hyung sepertinya…"

Ucap Donghae agak tidak rela. Sungmin kembali meretas senyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan, Hae. Bahkan Heechul hyung masih begitu mencintai Hankyung hyung. Iya, 'kan… Yesung hyung?."

Seluruh mata kini menatap Yesung yang sedari tadi diam. Mata hitam yang dari awal pembicaraan terus menatap keluar lewat pintu kaca itu kini beralih menatap mata kelinci Sungmin.

"Ya."

Jawabnya singkat lalu kembali menatap keluar.

"Dia hanya memegang teguh apa yang dipesankan Hankyung hyung agar kita tidak menemuinya."

"Tapi sekarang berbeda, hyung."

Ucap Ryeowook sambil terisak kecil. Yesung menoleh menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dengan lembut.

"Wookie, kita khawatir pada Hankyung hyung, 'kan…"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Yesung tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yakin Heechul hyung juga begitu… 1000 kali lebih khawatir.

Jadi tidak mungkin Heechul menolak menemui Hankyung hyung tanpa alasan pasti."

•••••••••••••••

"Kalian tetap akan pergi?."

Tanya Heechul setelah 8 jam mengurung diri di kamar. Seluruh mmber SuJu—kecuali Heechul. Telah siap dengan tas dan paspornya masing-masing.

"Ya. Kau yakin tak ingin ikut, Chulie?."

Tanya Leeteuk selembut mungkin.

"Argh~ Kalian ini membuatku gila."

-BRRAAAAGGGG!

Heechul kembali membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat kasar.

Semenit kemudian ia keluar dengan jaket dan paspor serta… tiket pesawat?.

"HYUNG! Kau akan ikut?."

Pekik Ryeowook senang. Heechul melirik sinis lalu melenggang menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya. Tanpa kalian. Aku pergi sendiri. Kalian lanjutkan promo kita."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Heechul hyung?."

Donghae berteriak tidak terima. Leeteuk menarik pundak sang fishy lalu menatap punggung Heechul.

"Kau yakin, Heechul?."

"Ya."

"Hah~ seenak ego mu saja, hyung."

Cecar Kyuhyun pedas.

"Selama ini tidak peduli. Giliran pergi ke Taiwan saja nomer satu. Enak sekali, ya…"

Kembali hujatan keluar dari mulut sang magnae. Member lain mulai menahan nafas mengantisipasi meledaknya emosi sang Cinderella.

"Kyuhyun, jaga kata-katamu."

Sungmin berbisik memperingatkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Bukankah kau membenci Hankyung hyung, Kim Heechul?."

Yesung menatap sang magnae. Mulai mengerti arah permainan yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Kau…"

Heechul mendesis menahan marah.

"Kenapa?. Hah~ bahkan mungkin kini Hankyung hyung juga membencimu…"

-BRUAGGG

Heechul meninju pintu besar di depannya dengan tangan kanan. Seluruh member kecuali Kyuhyun dan Yesung tercekat.

"KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA AKU MENCINTAINYA… KAU TIDAK TAHU—"

Teriakan protes yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Heechul berhenti disusul tubuhnya yang merosot jatuh, terduduk tanpa daya di lantai yang mendingin. Heechul menangis.

"Heechul,,,"

Leeteuk mendekat dan memeluk tubuh sang dongsaeng yang gemetar.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kyuhyun…"

Desis Heechul sambil menahan isakannya. Leeteuk memeluk Heechul semakin erat.

"Y-ya… aku tidak tahu apa-apa, hyung."

Ucap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedingin es. Hanya kini, bulir-bulir bening terjun bebas dari kedua mata obsidiannya. Yesung meremas pundak Kyuhyun dan berbisik lembut…

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Ia tak ingin mengucapkan kalimat sekasar itu pada Heechul. Tapi jika itu memang satu-satunya cara agar Heechul mau meluapkan rasa sakitnya. Kenapa tidak?.

-Kriettt..

Seluruh pandangan kini teralih ke arah pintu. Menampilkan sosok namja kelewat tinggi yang berdiri dengan wajah bergelayut duka yang begitu jelas.

"Zhoumi!."

Seru Sungmin saat melihat sosok itu. Zhoumi tersenyum tipis.

"Hi, Chengmin-ge."

"Ada apa?."

Siwon menatap Zhoumi penuh selidik, tanpa mempersilahkan namja itu untuk masuk, melihat kondisi yang sepertinya memang tidak cocok.

"Aku— ingin menyampaikan berita duka…"

-DEEEEEGGGGGGGG!

Heechul menoleh cepat kearah namja china itu lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Seasoning… jangan bilang—"

"Ya… Gege… Hankyung-ge—"

"STOP!

JANGAN BILANG APA-APA! ZHOUMI KAU JANGAN BILANG APA-APA!"

Heechul berteriak kesetanan. Airmatanya jatuh begitu deras. Tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya di pelukan Leeteuk yang menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa….

Apa karena kita… terlalu lama… Hankyung hyungg…"

Eunhyuk terduduk dengan linangan airmata. Zhoumi yang masih berdiri di pintu meremas tangannya kuat. Menahan tangis yang telah ia keluarkan berjam-jam lalu sejak di china.

Seluruh member mulai meneteskan airmata dalam hening. Hanya terdengar desah nafas tak teratur Heechul yang belum percaya dengan berita ini.

"Seasoning… aku tahu kau bohong!.

Hankyung menyuruhku untuk tidak menyusulnya karena dia baik=baik saja.

Kau bohong!."

Heechul kembali berteriak. Sungguh hatinya sakit. Apa salahnya hingga Tuhan menghukumnya begitu berat. Kenapa Tuhan membawa satu-satunya alasan dirinya ingin hidup di dunia ini?. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Zhoumi yang harus menanggung beban untuk memberi tahu member lain ikut duduk bersimpuh. Memegang tangan Heechul yang sedingin salju. Meremasnya kuat-kuat. Hendak member secerca kekuatan pada namja cantik itu. Namja yang sampai akhir hayat Hankyung terus disebut namanya.

"Hangeng-ge mencintaimu…

Dia sangat mencintaimu…

Sampai dia pergi pun dia masih mecintaimu, Xi Che-ge."

Bisik Zhoumi lembut di telinga Heechul. Heechul menggangguk pelan masih dengan linangan airmatanya. Bagai mantera, bisikan Zhoumi membawa Heechul menutup matanya tak sadarkan diri.

•••••••••••••••

"Apa Heechul hyung belum mau makan?."

Tanya Ryeowook pada Leeteuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Heechul.

"Belum, Wookie…"

Jawab Leeteuk dengan senyum pedih.

"Bagaimana ini…"

•••••••••••••••

"Han….

Bogoshipo…"

•••••••••••••••

"HYUNG! KELUARLAH!"

"Kyu… bersabarlah sedikit lagi…"

"Sampai kapan, Minnie hyung?. Ini sudah 2 bulan!"

•••••••••••••••

"Apa aku harus mati, Han?"

•••••••••••••••

"Chulie….

Keluarlah… kau tidak bias begini terus…"

•••••••••••••••

"Kau bilang kau akan selalu disisiku…"

•••••••••••••••

"Heechul…"

"Biar aku saja, Hyung."

"Siwonnie apa yang akan kau laku─"

-BRAGGGGG!

Siwon mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Heechul. Leeteuk terkejut tapi segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu.

"Heechul…"

Mata bening Leeteuk memandang nanar pada dongsaengnya yang meringkuk di pojok kamar. Wajahnya menyedihkan, dengan jejak airmata yang belum kering. Mata sembab memerah dan rambut kusut.

"Kau harus makan…"

"…"

Leeteuk tersenyum pedih lalu bersimpuh di depan Heechul. Membelai rambut coklat itu penuh sayang.

"Chulie…"

"…"

"Heechulie…"

"…"

"Heechul!"

-tes!

Leeteuk tercekat menatap setetes airmata yang turun dari mata Heechul. Sebegitu pedihnya, 'kah luka namja ini?.

Sang leader meraih tubuh lemah itu ke dekapannya. Menciba menenangkan apapun yang Heechul rasakan saat ini.

"Kumohon jangn begini, Chulie…"

"Mian, hyung…"

Leeteuk memperat dekapannya setelah mendengar suara parau Heechul.

"Tidak apa, Chulie…

Apa yang kau rasakan?."

Heechul masih menangis kencang.

"Sakit, hyung. Neomu appa…"

Dan tangis itu semakin kencang…

"Ya, Chulie… keluarkan semuanya…

Keluarkan semua sakitmu…"

Menepuk-nepuk bahu Heechul lembut. Ada rasa khawatir begitu dalam.

"Aku hany aingin kau tahu, Chulie...

Hankyung tidak kemana-mana…

Dia masih sama…

.

.

.

Dia mencintaimu…"

Isakkan Heechul terhenti. Dipejamkan matanya… mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan sebisa mungkin.

Harus kuat, Kim Heechul!

Untuk Hankyung!

"Ya, Hyung…

Aku tahu…

Gomawo…"

Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya ia tahu…

Kim Heechul akan bangkit.

•••••••••••••••

_**[In my dreams I always see you soar above the sky…]**_

"_**Heenim…"**_

_**Hankyung membelai rambut coklat keemasan namjachingunya.**_

"_**Hnn…"**_

_**Hankyung tersenyum kecil lalu memegang bahu mungil Heechul dan membawa tubuh itu menghadapnya.**_

"_**Aku suka menyebut namamu…"**_

_**[In my heart there always be a place for you….**_

_**For all my life…]**_

_**Heechul tersenyum geli lalu memiringkan kepalanya.**_

"_**Why?."**_

_**Hankyung menggenggam tangan Heechul lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura berfikir.**_

"_**Entahlah, tapi tiap menyebut namamu. Rasanya jantungku akan meledak."**_

_**Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tawanya meledak.**_

"_**Gombal kau, Beijing. Belajar dari siapa, ha?"**_

_**Tanyanya di sela tawa yang enggan berhenti. Hankyung mendelik kesal.**_

"_**Yah… kau mengacaukan suasana romantisku, Chulie.."**_

_**Ucapnya dengan nada manja yang malah membuat tawa Heechul semakin keras.**_

"_**Yak, romantis apaan?. Kau malah membuatku ingin muntah!."**_

_**Ejek Heechul. Hankyung mulai sebal. Lalu akhirnya ikut tertawa juga.**_

"_**Heenim…"**_

_**Bisik Hankyung setelah tawanya berhenti. Heechul mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan lalu menyeka ujung matanya yang berair. Kembali menatap Hankyung yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang begitu disukai Heechul. Mau tak mau membawa namja cantik itu untuk ikut tersenyum pula. Memajukan tangannya dan meraih wajah namja china itu.**_

"_**Ne…"**_

_**Jawab Heechul tak kalah lembut.**_

"_**Wo Ai Ni…"**_

_**Heechul tersenyum semakin lebar. Lalu mengangguk dan mengecup pipi kiri Hankyung.**_

_**Hankyung menarik tubuh Heechul. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang menenangkan.**_

"_**Heenim, kau namja cantik paling kuat yang pernah kutemui…"**_

_**Ucap Hankyung sambil memainkan rambut Heechul.**_

"_**Ya aku tahu. Tapi apa maksudmu dengan 'namja cantik'?."**_

_**Balas Heechul sengit. Hankyung tergelak.**_

"_**Kau memang cantik, kok. Sungguh…**_

_**Tapi Heenim, aku serius… kau jarang menangis.**_

_**Apa kau baik-baik saja?."**_

_**Tersirat kekhawatiran dalam nada bicara Hankyung. Heechul tersenyum tipis. Menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya ke dalam bahu tegap Hankyung. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma coffee-mint yang khas milik namjachingu satu-satunya.**_

"_**Ya… aku selalu baik. Untukmu."**_

"_**Oh ya?. Bahkan jika takdir memisahkan kita?."**_

"_**Ck! Sudah kubilang takdir bisa dirubah, Han. Aku akan merubah takdir apapun yamg berusaha memisahkan kita."**_

_**Hankyung tersenyum. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Memeluk Heechul semakin erat. Ingin menyampaikan betapa ia menyayangi sang Cinderella.**_

"_**Hmm… kalau begini. Aku tidak perlu khawatir.**_

_**Dimanapun aku berada, aku tahu kau akan kuat."**_

"_**Kau berkata seolah kau akan meninggalkanku, Han…"**_

_**Hankyung menggeleng. Mencium puncak kepala Heechul. Menyapu rambut coklat selembut sutra disana.**_

"_**Tidak… aku, 'kan selalu disisimu…"**_

_**Heechul melepas pelukannya. Menatap mata hitam bulat Hankyung dan melempar senyum setulus hati yang jarang ditampakkannya.**_

"_**Yaa… aku tahu…"**_

_**Hankyung terkekeh kecil sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Lalu melirik Heechul yang masih setia memandanginya dengan senyum yang tak memudar. Meraih wajah cantik itu lembut dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan. Heechul menutup matanya. Membiarkan Hankyung mengendalikan permainan itu. Saling merasakan hangat tubuh masing-masing. Melepas ciuman penuh cinta itu sesaat setelah nafas mereka tersenggal.**_

"_**Heenim… Wo Ai Ni, everywhere, everytime."**_

…_**..**_

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan. Menghirup aroma pagi yang menyegarkan. Menoleh ke kiri. Ke arah ranjang yang kosong tak berpenghuni. Sejak pemiliknya memutuskan pergi ke China. Semenjak pemiliknya pergi meninggalkannya 3 bulan yang lalu.

Heechul tersenyum…

"Apa kabar, Han?."

Kembali tersenyum lalu beranjak pelan menuju jendela. Membukanya lebar-lebar, membiarkan angin pagi menerpanya…

_**[I keep a part of you with me…]**_

"Hari ini pun aku rindu padamu…

Kau tahu, Han… akhirnya aku mengerti tentang hal ini…"

Bisik Heechul sambil meremas ujung piyamanya.

"Tentangmu…

Tentang takdir ini…"

Menatap arak-arak awan yang lembut menggantung di langit yang masih gelap. Matahari belum bangun.

"Bukan takdir yang tidak bisa diubah…

Karena nyatanya memang tak ada yang berubah, Han…

Aku tahu…"

_**[And everywhere I am there you'll be…]**_

"Dimanapun kita berada…

Tak ada yang pergi… tak ada yang ditinggalkan…"

Bisik Heechul.

Sejurus kemudian aroma coffee-mint menguar bersama angin pagi hari itu.

Heechul tersenyum.

_**[And everywhere I am there you'll be…]**_

"Kau tidak kemana-mana, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

. Kau menepati janjimu untuk selalu disisiku….."

_**-fin**_

•••••••••••••••

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk….

Ampuni saya chingudeul…

Bawa fic abal macam ini. Rasanya badan ngilu semua.

Han… jangan matiiiiiiiiiiiii! #gila sendiri

Maap ya, kalo ga berkenan…

Jujur, Saya lebih menikmati menulis fic angst daripada fluff-romance seperti 2 fic saya yang sebelumya…. Hahaha #PLAKKK

Saya memang berjiwa sadis…. Kkkk~

Sebelumya, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk reviewer di 'And the Snows Began Fall' kemarin.

Makasii : **Blue-Mist78, Ira Cloudsomnia, Sakyu, Nikwon, Filippai, Akira Mayumi, Kyu-lovers, ELFishyShfly, Yuera Kichito –Cloudyue291**

Terima kasih banyak yaaaaa…..

Saya terharu sekali…. TT^TT

Ini special buat yang req. hanchul. Kemarin mayoritas minta Yewook. Pasti saya buatin kok… yang req. minkyu juga… pokoknya kalau ada kesempatan, pasti saya buatin. Makasii banyak yaa….

Keep Healthy, Keep Review! (?)

**R.E.V.I.E.W PLEASEEEEE…. ^^~**


End file.
